


【Translation】Harry Potter Day 哈利波特日

by Liz_SH, Saras_Girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_SH/pseuds/Liz_SH, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl
Summary: 德拉科最好是没说那件他们从来不提的事儿。他可不敢。





	【Translation】Harry Potter Day 哈利波特日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/926497) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> 本文是Saras_Girl的作品 "Harry Potter Day"的翻译版本。请点击上方超链接查看原文。  
> 魔法世界和人物属于罗琳，故事情节和脑洞属于原作者，不当词句和纰漏属于我。  
> 阅读愉快。

“知道明天是什么日子吗？”德拉科问道，绕到哈利身后并把自己紧紧贴在他背上，温暖舒心而令人分神。

有那么一会儿哈利试图无视他，一心一意地煎着平底锅里正咝咝响着、马上就熟到恰到好处的牛排。土豆已经烤好了，西红柿沙拉也上了桌，而他拒绝让一份烤焦了的牛排毁掉这顿完美的夏日晚餐，就为了满足德拉科消耗殆尽的耐心。

不出所料，几秒钟之后，德拉科就开始让自己修长有力的手指在哈利的皮带扣里来回穿梭巡游，与此同时琐碎的轻吻着他的衣领边儿。“唔，知道吗？”他咕哝着，故意压低了声线以赚取哈利的注意。

哈利小小的哆嗦了一下，熄掉了煎锅下的火并盖上了锅盖保温。他在德拉科的双臂环出的小圈儿里转了个身。“嗯，我想我知道明天是什么日子。是周三。”

德拉科挑起了一根眉毛。“而且？”

哈利笑了。“而且是七月三十一号。”

德拉科用指尖轻轻地抚过哈利的牛仔裤和衬衫间裸露的皮肤。“还有呢？”

哈利翻了翻眼睛，换上了慵懒纵容的笑，放任自己融化在德拉科温暖的怀抱里，向后倚着慢慢冷却的炉子好让烤土豆、牛肉和草药的混合香气将他包裹起来。

“还有，”他舒了口气，在德拉科的双手滑进他的衬衫里爱抚他的背部时配合的阖上了眼皮，“明天是我的生日。是一个值得你为我的出生这件天大的好事而大肆庆祝一番的日子。”他睁开了一只眼睛瞥了一眼德拉科。“这样总行了吧？”

“啊...这都没错，只不过并不是我正想着的那个答案，”德拉科无辜的说道。

哈利猛地睁开了双眼，不发一言，恼火的盯着德拉科，看他怎么敢说起---提到那件不能提起的事。他可不敢。

“难道你忘了吗？”德拉科又说，表情真诚的可疑。

“德拉科。”

“真不敢相信我还要提醒你---”

“德拉科，”哈利警告。“我强烈建议你不要继续说下去。趁现在把你那份牛排喂进你妈妈养的狗的肚子里还不算为时过晚。我甚至会亲手送过去。”

“明天，”德拉科仿佛没被哈利打断过似的继续说了下去，“是哈利波特日！”

哈利允许自己仰头看了一会儿天花板，气得七窍生烟。“那个关于‘我们绝不提哈利波特日’的约定呢？我们不是已经对这整个主意就是魔法部发的一场羊癫疯，而且多半是为了金斯莱的第一个孙子还是孙女的出生以及对于一个新的法定节假日的需求而通过的议案达成了一致意见吗？德拉科？这些中的任何一点有没有提醒到你?”哈利质问道，拾起一只锅铲试图把德拉科戳走。

“是的，当然啦，而明天…是哈利波特日，”德拉科兴高采烈地宣布着。

哈利回转身面对锅炉，摇了摇脑袋。这绝不是他在他们在一起的将近十年中第一次怀疑德拉科丧失了他全部的理智，而且也很可能不是最后一次。

 “不，”他坚决的说道，弯腰把土豆从烤炉里取出来。“不是的。”

“它就是，然而，”德拉科说，把下巴搁在哈利的肩膀上。“一整天都是。”

“你怕不是吸入了变色墨水？”哈利问，把土豆戳开分别放在两个盘子里。

 “没有。我只是有点激动，你知道…对于哈利波特日。”他停了下来，而在这完美无缺，闪闪发光的一刻，哈利以为这愚蠢的一切终于要到此为止了。“你知道…我觉得咱们需要一面旗。”

哈利在惊恐中张大了眼睛。“我们究竟为什么会需要一面旗？”

德拉科叹了口气。“因为明天是哈利---”

“操他的哈利波特日！（Fuck Harry Potter Day!)”

德拉科安静了一秒，然后紧接着哈利能感觉到他正咧着嘴笑得一颤一颤的。“哇，现在看看，这听上去简直更棒了。也算我一个吧*（Consider me on board）。”

“德拉科，你真是个荒唐好笑的大混球，”哈利长叹一声，再一次转身面对他。

“很显然，”德拉科说着，笑容变得温和起来。他捉住哈利手腕，把他拉近，压在他的嘴唇上低声吐出了剩下的半句话：“但更关键的是，我是个怪胎以及天才。”

哈利轻笑着，把呼吸与德拉科的调整一致。“我以为我才是那个怪胎？”

“是的，”德拉科承认，用拇指轻轻摩擦着哈利手腕内部敏感的皮肤，靠得更近了。“不过我偶尔也会有那种时刻。”

哈利什么也没说；他不能否认这一点。更恼人的是，他压根不想反驳，因为哪怕德拉科正用某种莫名的狂热把他缠绕包裹起来，他那炙热的、完完全全紧贴在哈利身上的躯干辐射出的热量，以及烤箱内尚未散尽的余温，加之那双银灰色的眸子里蠢蠢欲动的危险光芒都使他吐出的每一个单词在转瞬之间尽数蒸干。

“我们明天下午将要，毫无疑问，去拜访赫敏，罗恩和其他所有乌合之众，来进行你传统的生日晚餐。但在七点之前他们都将被严肃警告不要来敲我们的门，不要叽叽喳喳喋喋不休或是传送哪怕一小撮灰到我们的任何一个壁炉里，”德拉科低喃道，每隔几个单词就在哈利的唇角琢上一口。

“哦？”哈利含糊的咕哝，胃部因为被勾起的兴趣而收紧。“而这又是为什么呢？”

德拉科顺着他的下巴一路亲上去，然后停住，温热的鼻息痒痒的扑在他的耳朵上。“因为，”他回答，声音里盛满了暖意和愉悦，“明天是操哈利波特日。”

哈利抽了一口气，弯曲着手指，试图---也没怎么努力---把他被德拉科攥得紧紧的手腕从桎梏里解放出来。突然之间一切都解释得通了，而他不确定究竟是应该亲吻德拉科还是该踩他一脚。取而代之的，他把他轻轻的往后攘开了一些，直到他们的视线再度相遇。哈利竭尽全力绷着脸保持严肃。

“这是你计划好了的。”

德拉科眨了眨眼。“计划好了要花一整天的时间来和你做一些放荡下流的事情，用我所能想到的所有方式？”他耸了耸肩，露出了一个能让哈利的心无可救药的沉溺其中的似笑非笑。“毫无疑问。”

“好吧，呃，这听起来…不错。”哈利露齿而笑，两颊发红。“听起来像是那种我绝对愿意投身其中的事业。”

“然而？”德拉科说，眉毛挑战性质的抬高了。

“我只是在试图理解你为何要想尽办法的迷惑我绕晕我，就为了赌我会说出‘操哈利波特日’这一微小的可能性。”

德拉科笑了。“我一向坚定不移*（committed），我还能说什么呢？”

“一分钟之内我会坚定不移的办了你*（have you committed），”哈利说着，把他的手腕从德拉科的禁锢里拽出来，像他迫切渴望的那样把手指埋进那柔软的金发当中，并收到了一个绵长而缓慢、让他再一次血脉偾张的吻。

“我们还是可以弄面旗的，”德拉科愉快的说。“大概得以一种更淫秽的方式，不过。”

哈利轻哼了一声转向炉子，一边听着德拉科绘声绘色地描述他对他想象中的旗子的处理计划，一边把牛排，沙拉以及土豆端上桌子，愉快的沉默着。

“来点吃的？”哈利提议。“如果你明天打算遵守诺言的话会需要这些能量的。”

德拉科抬起头，眼睛热切地熠熠发光。“我向你保证。首次一年一度的操哈利波特日将会美妙绝伦。”

哈利把一个碟子塞到德拉科手中，顺势也坐上了桌子紧挨着他。而当他们切着煎得恰到好处的牛排往嘴里送，周身被由满溢的期待编织而成的、劈啪作响的网紧紧缠绕着的时候，哈利偷偷的笑了。

突然之间，他对哈利波特日的到来迫不及待。  
   
   
Fin


End file.
